


Love Doesn't have to be Blind

by CloverPayne



Category: MatPat - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Depression, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Healing Magic, Mute!Host for a few chapters (Haven't counted how many), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverPayne/pseuds/CloverPayne
Summary: Host is not treated the best at the Ego Manor. It takes a few major events for them to realize this. But they lead to something amazing. I am really bad at summaries. A Host x Wilford fanfic.





	1. Chapter One

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT WILFORD!?"

"They never said not to!"

"You need to quit killing people!"

I just scoffed at Dark before stalking to my room and slamming the door. He has killed people too. Of course, he never harps on Anti since they're dating.

"The Host enters Wilford's room cautiously, hoping to console him."

I jumped and whipped around to face Host, cheeks burning as I pulled my sleeves down reflexively. An old habit.

"Wilford pulls his sleeves down and Host wonders why but decides no to press the subject."

"Host, get out! I don't want to listen to you narrate right now!"

"Host apologizes and exits back to his room."

I felt bad for yelling at Host like that but I don't need him knowing how I feel about him. In fact, this isn't the first time I've told him off for narrating or anything else really.

"Where's my knife!?" Apparently, Natemare took Anti's knife again.

I headed to my bathroom to begin my nightly ritual.


	2. An apology for my slacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just an apology.

I am truly sorry for not updating this. I write everything by hand and transfer it to a computer later on and it takes forever. I will update this by the fourth of July at least once and that is a promise. I am trying to type so many things at the moment that it is just a nightmare. I am sorry for making everyone who's been waiting... well, wait so long. I hope to amend that. Hope I haven't pissed anyone off too bad. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short. They are a lot longer when written out. In Google Docs, seven pages can magically turn into three so... please have patience. I'm sorry for my straggling on this story.

Host’s P.O.V.

“Host, get out! I don’t want to listen to you narrate right now!”

“The Host apologizes and exits back to his room.”

The Host feels bad that he made Wilford angry at him again. Host tries not to anger others but it seems lately that everyone hates Host. The Host knows he is liked even less than Wilford but he would enjoy some human interaction that isn’t screaming and insults directed toward Host.

The Host feels blood stream down his face in place of tears but decides not to bother either of the doctors for new bandages as he doesn’t want to pester the two. He instead goes to the bathroom to wash the bandages even though he’s been advised against it.

Marvin’s P.O.V.

I watched Host narrate to himself even though I couldn’t understand what he was saying. Blood started seeping into his bandage before leaking out. I wait for him to walk out but I just hear his bathroom door open and close. This is the third time this week that he hasn’t gone for new bandages. I feel bad for the poor guy. He’s been talking to everyone less and less these last few weeks and hasn’t been eating with us. It’s like he’s avoiding us.

‘Or trying to stay out of everyone’s way.’

No! Host would tell us if something was bothering him. Right? Well, I guess I should go talk to Shneep.

“Hey Shneep?” 

“Yes Marvin?”

“I need some bandages to bring to Host. I noticed he was crying when I walked by his room earlier but he never came to get more. I think he was washing them instead.”

“Zhat damn Saukerl! I’ve told him not to vash zhe bandages, but does he listen? Of course not! He’s going to get an infection!”

I stood there wide eyed as Shneep went to get some of the bandages

“Here. And tell zhat idiot to come get new vones!”

I nodded and headed back to Host’s room. I heard water running. Must be in the shower. I went and set the bandages at the foot of his bed. I’ll go see if Phantom has any idea why Host was so upset.

Dark’s P.O.V.

I was talking to Phantom when there was a knock on the door to my office.

“Come in!” I called, expecting Anti or Wilford. Instead, Marvin poked his head in cautiously.

“Can I talk to you? Both of you?”

“I don’t see why not. Come here Babe.”

I would never admit this to the other egos but they are adorable together.

“What did you wish to talk about Marvin?”

“I’m worried about Host. He was crying earlier and didn’t go for new bandages. That’s the third time this week. Went I went to go get him bandages, Shneep started yelling. He called Host an idiot.”

‘He’s not been talking much either. Someone needs to go talk to him.’

“I’ll speak with Shneep and I will ask Host about it later.” Marvin nodded, not quite looking satisfied.

I guess I’ll go talk to Shneep after dinner.


End file.
